


who is the Queen and things of that Nature

by charleybradburies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Family Feels, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hero Worship, Heroes & Heroines, Heroism, Implied Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Male-Female Friendship, Mission Fic, Missions, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Kingsman Characters, POV Female Character, Pre-Threesome, Rescue Missions, Spies & Secret Agents, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come on, we all know Roxy is the realest hero here, right?</p>
<hr/>
<p>femslash100 drabble tag #6: Roxy/Tilde: Saving the Day<br/>1-million-words June Bingo: Card Schmoop/Love 5x5 #1: Valentine. (+ Weekend Challenge 6.12-6.14)<br/><span class="small">This totally might be cheating with the relevance of the prompt tbh but I saw the opportunity and just had to take it, okay?</span></p>
<p>  <span class="small">Title from Nicki Minaj & Beyonce's 'Feeling Myself' because reasons.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	who is the Queen and things of that Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



“Hey, Rox?” 

Eggsy’s voice vibrates with his breathlessness, and she gasps through hers, "yeah?"

"...how close are you?"

"Enough. Whattaya need?"

"After you...you heard me earlier, about -"

"Your mum, yeah, I'll ring her soon as I'm safer."

"Yeah, sorry bout that."

"Eggsy," she groans, changing direction back towards Valentine's place. 

"Princess Tilde, she's not with the others, she's in a cell. I'm going back for Valentine but...can you get _her_ out?"

"As in, can I sneak the fuck in there and play knight in secret agent uniform?"

"What I fuckin' asked," he grunts. His voice is softer - he's getting closer, as is their deadline. Valentine's plan is delayed, but who knew how long the delay would be? _Not_ fucking Roxy, that's who.

She adjusts her suit to maximize her mobility, switches out her pistol and her walkie in her side pocket, and grabs her mobile. 

+

It takes three minutes to convince Eggsy's mum they aren't shagging, but eventually she complies, as does the princess - whom Roxy is pretty sure propositions her for a threesome in the process. 

She doesn't deign to question with whom, which is fortunate, both because they're running for their lives and because that's a conversation Roxy _doesn't_ want to have.

+

Roxy later happens upon her in the mansion's kitchen, clad only in a satin bathrobe that elicits a gulp from Roxy when the princess turns and the fabric falls open across her thighs. 

Tilde, though, only looks at her and remarks, "you saved me."


End file.
